beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Wolf 105WD
Earth Wolf 105WD is a Beyblade that comes in the Dragon Bite Strike Face Off Pack with a recolor of Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Face Bolt: Wolf The face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus, the Wolf, one of the 88 constellations in space. The bolt shows the wolf with a wide open mouth and sharp teeth showing. The wolf is yellow in color with a red background. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight: '''3.1 grams The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the clear wheel, representing the body form of a Wolf. It is a swampy green in color. '''Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2' Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight: '''36.2 grams Earth has four thick, textured wings surrounding its perimeter, with each pair facing each other on a slight incline. The space created between the wings is very small, and the resulting effect is similar to any Wheel that has no spaces: minimal recoil. Though it is on the lighter side of Metal Wheels, its almost unperturbed circular design, and minimal recoil make it one of the best, if not the best, Defense-oriented Wheel currently available for competitive play. The second mold of Earth is included with Earth Virgo GB145BS. It was first released with Earth Eagle 145WD. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 5' Spin Track: 105 *'Weight: '''1.0 grams 105 is the fourth lowest Track. Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0' Performance Tip: WD *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. Although, since it can recover quickly, it does not matter as much. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Trivia *Earth Wolf is one of two beyblades to have the 105WD combo, the other is Rock Pegasus 105WD. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Balance Types